Nightmares and daydreams
by HopeBartonMockingbird1999
Summary: Clint has a nightmare about loki. Marvel one-shot, Clint/OC follow, review, and favorite! Please review I am desperate


**Note:**_ if you have any confusion as to who Hope is, click on my profile and read falling asleep, if you don't have time, she is my OC of myself. Hope is fourteen, brownish blonde, and is Clint's niece. She is an avenger, and she has no parents. She lives with Clint in their suite at Stark tower. _

_ᎧᎧᎧ_

_"Barton, you have your target. Take her out._" _Loki handed Clint his paper. The mind-controlled assassin looked down at the face of his mark. Somewhere deep inside his foggy mind, came a horrified, bone chilling cry. The cry echoed throughout his rigid body, yet only showing as a slight furrow in his brow. _

_"Sir, is it really necessary for her to be taken out? She doesn't pose much of a threat, I have this feeling that she doesn't deserve thi-" _

_"are you QUESTIONING my orders, Barton?" Loki hissed. _

_"No, sir. Just expressing my doubts" Clint answered. Loki gave the archer a sharp glare. _

_"Take her out. That is an order." Loki spat. Clint nodded. _

_"I'm sorry, I'm in no position to doubt."_

_ᎧᎧᎧ_

_Clint silently prepared his weapons. He would take her down quickly. As he silently strung his bowstring, a stray arrow fell off of his lap and onto the floor. Clint bent down to reach it, catching his reflection in a shard of glass under the table. _

_Bright, mindless blue eyes stared back at him. The little voice came back to his blurred thoughts. "No, please don't hurt my little girl, please, no." The mindless archer shook his head, clearing the voice. He quickly threw his bow over his shoulder. Preparing to kill._

_ᎧᎧᎧ_

_Clint stared blankly at her bloody face. Hope panted in agony, several knife wounds littering her young body. Clint drew an arrow at her neck. His mind completely fogged out as Hope began crying. Clint heard the voice scream in his head as his fingers loosed the poisonous arrow. Clint shook his head as the voice filled his mind. _

_"No... No, god please no. Hope, sweetheart, please..." the voice wailed. Clint's mind cleared as he realized in anguish that the wailing voice was his own. He collapsed onto his knees and looked at his hands. Covered in the blood of his little girl. Tears rolled down his face. _

_"Hope." He breathed._

_"Clint" came the choking response. Clint looked up at his niece, choking on her own blood. The arrow still lodged in her weak throat. She gasped and let out a liquidey cry. Clint numbly crawled over and cradled her head in his hands. Blood ran down in sluggish rivulets down his fingers and forearms. Hope smiled painfully at him with bright scarlet lips. Clint groaned._

_"I...I...It's oka..." She coughed out. Hope stared up at him with dull eyes as her breathing stopped. _

_Clint's throat closed up. He wanted her beautiful hazel eyes to give the slightest glimmer of recognition. He felt her chest for a heartbeat, nothing. The murderer pressed his face into her cold neck, breathing the ever so faint scent of French vanilla perfume and fresh lilies. Clint heard quiet footsteps behind him. He whipped his head up to see Loki. _

_"You..." He sneered. He deftly set his baby's head down and stood up. _

_"You... You son of a bitch" he spat through tears in fury. Loki only smiled. _

_"Good work, Barton. Now, if you'll excuse me" Loki snickered. His staff began to glow brightly. Clint felt an exploding headache blossom. Crippling him to the ground in agony. Loki laughed as Clint slowly lost consciousness. _

_ᎧᎧᎧ_

_"HOPE!" Clint screamed. _

_His eyes snapped open. Clint shot upright in his bed, eyes wild with fear. The archer sat in the darkness, panting. He reached his shaky hand up to his bare chest. Th-thump, Th-thump, Th-thump. His heart replied. Clint pinched his brow. Confusion filled his drowsy mind. He threw the dark covers off his sweat-drenched body and shuffled to the bathroom. _

_Clint flipped the light switch and caught himself in the mirror. The same, soulless blue eyes stared back at him. Clint gasped and turned his head away, using his arm as a shield. _

_The assassin slowly lowered his arm. He tentatively checked himself in the mirror. A pair of gray striped boxers, a few old scars on his chest from missions long ago, and a pair of silvery stormcloud-like gray eyes glittering with fear and distrust. Clint let out a sigh of relief._

_A gentle rapping sound at the door brought his attention. Clint tugged on a pair of purple (his favorite color) pajama pants and tiptoed to the door._

_"Clint? Are you okay?" He heard. Clint gently opened the door. Hope stood there, rubbing her sleepy eyes. _

_Clint's eyes widened. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his room. He checked over every spot he had wounded her in his dream. Nothing was any different. He stroked her throat, right where the arrow from his own hand had pierced. The skin was smooth and soft, with slight muscle underneath. He slipped his tired hand up to her cheek, and caught the sight of her hazel eyes. They were dark with concern._

_Clint pulled her close and kissed her cheek, he pressed his face into her shoulder and kissed, relieved that she was okay. The archer rubbed his hands up and down her back, only just then realizing that he had been shaking._

_"Clint?" Hope asked, weary and confused. She pulled her hands up to his head and ran her fingers through his short hair._

_"What happened?"_

_"I... I had a nightmare" Clint breathed, cherishing the scent of lilies and vanilla. Hope nodded, she sat down on the bed. _

_"Do you need me to stay here?" She whispered. _

_Clint nodded. This was a common occurrence. Hope often did have nightmares about Loki, and Clint would let her sleep in his bed with him. When the reverse happened, no one mentioned it. No one knew exactly how terrifying it had been being a mindless slave._

_Hope stood up and curled underneath the thick bedspread. Clint crawled in after her. Hope curled onto her side and almost immediately began to breathe slowly. Clint wrapped her up in his arms, burying his face into her hair. Clint pulled her closer, letting her raise her head and rest it on his chest. Clint felt her breathing and steadied his own to match it. His eyes grew heavy. _

_"I'm never gonna hurt you." He murmured before letting his sleepy eyes close. _

_"I know"_


End file.
